


Draco Growing His Hair Out

by roonilbwazlib



Series: Astoria/Drastoria Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompts, astoria drabbles, drastoria drabbles, instagram prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonilbwazlib/pseuds/roonilbwazlib
Summary: This is a collection of mini-fics and drabbles celebrating Astoria and Drastoria, inspired by community prompts!
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Astoria/Drastoria Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070555
Kudos: 17





	Draco Growing His Hair Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has submitted a prompt so far! I opened up my asks on Astoria's fan-canoned birthday (thank you @SprksPatronus49 for sharing that!) and am working through the list of brilliant words, phrases and ideas that people on tumblr and instagram gave me. 
> 
> In the spirit of the game, these are quick drabbles that haven't been planned or beta'd, so any mistakes are mine!

Draco squinted at his reflection, wrinkling his nose.

“Are you sure about this?”

Astoria smoothed down his hair, flattening it against his scalp.

“Darling, you’re starting to look like a cotton bud. It needs a trim.”

“But I’m growing it,” Draco pouted, frown still in place. “How will cutting it help?”

“I’m just giving it a trim and adding some shape,” Astoria answered firmly, pulling at strands between her fingers and biting her lip. “It’ll grow quicker with all the dead ends gone anyway.”

“My hair doesn’t have ‘dead ends’ ” Draco scoffed. “Malfoy hair is as healthy as hair can be.”

“Mmmhmm,” Astoria grinned, trying not to laugh. “Whatever gets you to sleep at night.”

She picked up her scissors and gently turned her husband’s head to the left. After they’d got married last year, Draco had nervously started hinting about growing his hair out. From the way he danced around the subject, Astoria could tell he thought she’d hate the idea, but mostly she’d just been surprised that he wanted to.

They’d distanced themselves as far as possible from Draco’s parents ever since they’d got together, and Draco was determined to be the opposite of Lucius in every way. Astoria had therefore thought that following the Malfoy tradition of growing long locks would have been something Draco wanted to avoid, but here he was, twenty two years old and with a bowl cut to rival a toddlers.

“It’s my hair, and my choice,” Draco had explained when she’d questioned him. “I’m not doing it for my ancestors, or because Father expects it. I’m doing it because I think it looks good. Malfoy men have excellent bone structure, and longer hair helps to frame our faces.”

She’d laughed and agreed, honestly not caring whether Draco grew his hair down to his waist, got a perm or shaved it all off. This inbetween stage however, when it wasn’t quite short and wasn’t yet long and flopped over his eyes and tickled the top of his ears, just had to go.

Astoria snipped and combed her way around his head as Draco kept his eyes squeezed shut, half not wanting to get hair in them and half terrified of what she was doing. He needn’t be - Astoria had been cutting her own and Daphne’s hair ever since they were teenagers, and her deft fingers got a lot of practice doing delicate work with all the embroidery she created - and besides, nothing could be worse than the comically bad bob he currently had going on.

“There. Done.” She said when she’d finished, straightening up and sweeping her husbands fringe off to the side. “You can look now. It’s much better.”

Draco opened one eye and peeked at the damage, his whole face relaxing when he saw the neat strands that were less unfortunate child and more Muggle boyband. The back and sides had been given a choppy cut which made them look thicker, and the top had been pulled into a rather dashing side parting.

“Very handsome” Astoria smiled as Draco ran his hands through it, fiddling with his new fringe and twisting his neck from side to side to see himself at every angle.

“It looks even longer than before! How did you do that?” Draco replied in shock, the surprise and relief clear in his voice.

“Magic,” Astoria teased, knowing that she hadn’t used a single spell - just good old fashioned patience and practice.

“Will you be able to do it again? Maybe I should just keep it this length? Do you like it?”

Astoria laughed.

“I love it. And I’ll love it long too. But yes, I’ll sort it out for you when you get to the next awkward stage. Can’t have you going out in public with a mullet.”

“Definitely not an approved Malfoy style,” Draco agreed, standing up and turning to face his wife. He smiled, and leaned forward over the chair to kiss her.

“Thank you,” he murmured as Astoria reached up and brushed some snippings off his shoulders.

“You’re welcome,” she smiled back, eyes sparkling with mischief. “I reckon you owe me a nice lunch out in return. Shall we go now, so you can show off your new do?”

“Wherever you want, my love” Draco agreed. “It’d be a shame to waste the chance to be the prettiest one in this relationship.”

He dived out of Astoria’s way as she shrieked and reached out to slap his arm, their laughs echoing down the hallway as they made their way towards the Floo.

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was from anon on tumblr - thank you!


End file.
